wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 7/31/15
7/31/15 *Video package plays recapping Summer Showdown. Shown are Ryback retaining his Legacy TV Championship after a top rope Shellshock, Bray Wyatt hitting Orton with a Sister Abigail on a set-up chair and pinning him. Also shown are Paul Heyman making the announcement that Cesaro vs Brock Lesnar for the Legacy World Championship would now be a No Disqualification match, Lesnar backstage saying he could take both Heyman and Cesaro, Cesaro and Heyman beating down Lesnar and Cesaro covering him and the lights going out, screen going fuzzy and then CM Punk debuting and attacking Heyman, Cesaro, and then Lesnar after Lesnar attempted an F5. Video ends with Punk celebrating and the fans chanting his name.* *Paul Heyman is seen earlier today in the parking lot talking to security* Heyman: "Do not let him in here. Are we clear? Do not let CM Punk in this building tonight." *Paul Heyman makes his way to the ring and on his way are many fans in the crowd with X's on their hands and wearing CM Punk shirts* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And this week has been a very, very frustrating week for the man before you this evening." *Crowd starts chanting CM Punk* Heyman: "Oh, how cute. I find it amusing that we live in a time where people cheer for people who don't belong. And ladies and gentlemen of the jury, CM Punk does not belong on Friday Night Legacy! He doesn't even belong in Next Gen Wrestling. Hell, he doesn't belong in any wrestling promotion. CM Punk is a disgrace to professional wrestling. CM Punk turned his back on wrestling and most importantly all of you when he called it quits a while back to pursue mixed-martial arts! And how did that work out? Now he is crawling his way back to wrestling since he has nothing else better to do. And what bewilders me the most is this...how did he enter the arena at Summer Showdown? Why didn't security stop him? I don't know, but I want to get to the bottom of this. I am the General Manager of Legacy, dammit!" "Paul, Paul, relax" *John Lauranitis walks to the stage to a mixed reaction. JBL is loving this on commentary* Heyman: "What in the hell are you doing here?" John: "Paul, I came here tonight because I figured that you would have some question. So I am here tonight to answer them. Paul, as Next Gen Wrestling's Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, I am here to say this..I was the one who let CM Punk into Summer Showdown. And Paul, I am here to officially announce that I have signed CM Punk to a Legacy contract!" Heyman: "Are you crazy?!? What the hell is wrong with you?!? You should be fired from your job! And even with the history you have with Punk? Come on!" John: "Paul, I understand that you're upset. And if I were in your shoes, I would be too. And yes, we don't have a friendly history. But CM Punk is what Legacy needs. CM Punk is what NGW needs. And I chose Legacy to be the brand he was on. Just listen to these people. This is what I like to call 'People Power'! They want CM Punk here. And he is now a part of Friday Night Legacy!" *Segment ends with Paul Heyman looking even more mad than before.* *Rich Brennan and JBL hype Cesaro's Championship Celebration for later tonight* Match #1: Bray Wyatt vs Rob Van Dam - Bray Wyatt picks up the victory after hitting Van Dam with Sister Abigail. 7 mins. Afterwards, Wyatt grabs a microphone. Wyatt: "Last night was only the beginning, man. The beginning of the end has started. And I will go through anyone I please. You will be saved. You all will be saved. And when it's all said and done, Bray Wyatt will be the one held responsible And as for Randy Orton (laughs), I bet he's enjoying the show from his home. And Randy, if you decide to come back to work, I will put an end to you. And I will move on to the next person to save. The destruction has just gotten started." *New Day comes to the ring to a big pop before their match* *Titus O'Neil walks to the stage to a chorus of boos* O'Neil: "Like I said last week, starting tonight you idiots are gonna all regret booing me. This is my time to shine. And after weeks of negotiations, Legacy has one more wrestler on their roster. Hey, New Day, that is my ring. Better yet, that is OUR ring. And we're coming to claim it." *Titus points behind him and out comes Darren Young! The Prime Time Players have reunited on Legacy.* Match #2: New Day vs Prime Time Players - New Day dominates PTP and the crowd loves it. Kofi Kingston hits Darren Young with Trouble in Paradise for the pinfall victory at 3 mins. After the match, Titus and Darren look really frustrated. Match #3: Tyson Kidd w/Jack Swagger vs Bad News Barrett - Very even match until Tyson Kidd goes on a surge of offense. Kidd puts Barrett in the Sharpshooter in the center of the ring. Barrett is in the hold for a while until Stardust jumps from the crowd attacks Kidd and Goldust attacks Swagger on the outside. Swagger throws Goldust into the steel steps and runs in to help Kidd who is laying in pain but Stardust takes Swagger out with Cross Rhodes. Goldust comes in and him and Stardust hold up the Tag Team Championships and throw them down on Swag Facts. *Roman Reigns is seen walking backstage. Rich Brennan says he will speak next* *Roman Reigns comes down to the ring from the crowd to a big pop. Reigns looks serious.* Reigns: "For the last couple of weeks I have been messed with after my matches here on Legacy. I keep getting the messages that some secret will be out. And tonight apparently I have a secret that will be revealed. I am just a curious as you all are about what it may be. So whoever is behind all this...I'm standing right here! Show yourself." *Nothing happens for a few moments until the lights shut off. Everything is silent until this is heard around the arena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2nOIm1W1nc * *He appears on the stage with a light shining down on him to a big pop of both boos and cheers, but either way it is loud. He poses for a microphone to drop down* "Ladies and gentlemen, weighing in tonight at an absolute freakin' astonishing 235 and 1 quarter pounds. He hails from GREEN BAY, WISCONSIIIIN! MIIIISTEEEER ..... KENNEDY!...wait for it..KENNEDY!!" *Roman Reigns is shocked and has no idea what is going on.* Kennedy: "Well if it isn't Roman Reigns. I've heard a lot about you, man. I'm actually a big fan of yours. Well, I was a big fan of yours. I was a fan of yours until I saw something that made me realize that you are a bad dude. When I saw this, I cringed. I cringed at the thought of you doing what you did. And-" Reigns: "Mr. Kennedy, is it? Listen, you better cut to the chase so I know what the hell you're talking about." Kennedy: "What am I talking about? Oh, please Roman, you know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you've forgotten, take a look at this backstage footage from an arena Legacy was at several weeks ago." *The titantron shows a security camera just as Kennedy said. It's pointing toward a locker room door. Neville is seen walking into the door. A few moments later it shows Roman Reigns following him into the door. The footage fast forwards for a minute until Reigns is seen leaving the room and Eden is standing there and asks Reigns if he would like to do an interview. The crowd really boos this.* Kennedy: "Well, well, well. Did that refresh your memory?" Reigns: "You think that I was the one who attacked Neville? I don't know who you think I am but I am not the type of person to stab someone in the back like that." Kennedy: "You know, Roman, you're right. You wouldn't stab someone in the back. Because you stabbed Neville in the ribs! And next week is going to be even more difficult for you, Roman. Because next week you are going to have to go face to face with Neville when he makes his return to Legacy. Oh, and just in case you're confused...I'm not the one who found this footage. The person who found this footage will also be right here on Legacy next week. And you will have to explain yourself to him and Neville. Good luck coming up with your apology, Roman." Match #4: NGW Womens Champion Sasha Banks vs Natalya (non-title) - Sasha Banks is about to set up for the Bank Statement when suddenly Charlotte for Monday Night Mayhem's music hits and she comes to the stage. Banks looks down at her and starts mouthing off when Natalya rolls her up from behind for the pin. 5 mins. Charlotte: "That is exactly what is going to happen to you at Spartan Wars if you accept my challenge. I'm tired of seeing you every week downgrade the rest of the women's division. It's time to put a stop to it. And I'm the one who will." Banks: "You want my Women's Championship? Charlotte, you may be the daughter of one of the best wrestlers this business has ever seen, but at Spartan Wars I'm going to prove that you're all talk. I'm not afraid of you. I accept." *Cesaro and Paul Heyman are seen walking backstage. Up next is Cesaro's championship celebration.* *Cesaro and Heyman walk to the ring which is set up very fancy.* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And despite the recent events that would normally ruin a moment like this, I am out here to celebrate with my client Cesaro. My client Cesaro walked into Big Bang last month with the odds stacked against him. He took on what used to be a beast, Brock Lesnar, to crown the first Legacy World Champion. And my client Cesaro and I had a plan. And it worked to perfection. Last Sunday at Summer Showdown, that big-headed Brock Lesnar got his rematch. And he came up short. Once again, our plan worked to perfection. We embarrassed Brock Lesnar for what...the millionth time? I mean come on, my client Cesaro may be the best wrestler and champion in the world, but he needs a challenger more worthy than the slayed beast! And that's why at Spartan Wars, Cesaro will have a new challenger. Over the next few weeks my client and I will look closely at Legacy matches and determine the new victim for my client. Someone who can at least put up a better fight than he's gotten in the past. But enough with the past and the future, because this celebration is about the present. And that's why tonight we-" *Out comes Brock Lesnar to the ring* Lesnar: "You have no idea how much I want to beat the living hell out of the both of you right now. But I'm not. I'm an honest man, and last Sunday you had me beat. The rules were no disqualification, and I get it...Cesaro needs outside interference to win his matches, I get it." Heyman: "Oh I'm sorry, Brock. Do you not understand the rules of no disqualification? I didn't do anything wrong at Summer Showdown. I was taking advantage of the opportunity. I would think that one of my former clients like yourself would understand that. But obviously not. And Brock, I wouldn't talk any crap to my client or myself, because you will not have another Legacy World Championship match for quite sometime. So if you would please get out of our ring right now!" Lesnar: "As far as I'm concerned, I have the right to envoke my rematch clause. And I want to get my rematch next week!" Heyman: "You may be big, but that brain must be miniscule. Last Sunday was your rematch. You got one. And you blew it. Therefore, sir, you do not have the right to envoke your rematch clause. Now get out before I make a big decision regarding your job." *Lesnar leaves the ring slowly and stands at ringside for a moment. The titantron suddenly shows the parking lot where security is stopping a car from coming in. John Lauranitis appears and tells security that they must let it in. Security backs off and the car comes into the lot. The car stops and the camera shows the legs of someone walking to the entrance ramp. The crowd is going nuts and out comes CM Punk! Punk runs to the ring and starts attacking Cesaro. Lesnar runs in and pushes Punk away and starts attacking Cesaro himself. Punk grabs Lesnar but Lesnar hits Punk with a German suplex. Lesnar turns around to a Neutralizer from Cesaro. Cesaro turns around to a GTS from Punk! Punk points to Heyman and starts saying something to him. Heyman runs out of the ring to the stage. Punk stares him down from the ring as Legacy goes off the air*